


Secret Santa

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Cas had no problems with Christmas. He had problems with gifts.





	

Cas loved the winter. He loved the soft snowflakes that fell, and the warm kisses Dean gave him. He loved their Christmas tree, set up by the tv, and the lights that twinkled. He loved sitting for hours at a time, watching those little lights blink. He loved taking out their extra blankets and cuddling up under them to read books. He loved hot chocolate and tea.

Cas had no problems with Christmas. He had problems with the gifts. Dean was an expert, always giving him the right thing. Last year he had given him a rubber jellyfish toy that he had played with until it snapped in half. He had given Dean a watch.

It wasn't that Dean didn't appreciate his gift, but he slowly started wearing it less, and he couldn't take such a nice watch to work, and then, it died. The battery stopped and he never got it fixed. This year he knew not to get Dean a bracelet. Dean just didn't wear them that much.

The problem was what to get him this year. They were married now. It had to be special. It had to be perfect. That's why, this year, they were shopping separately. Sam was taking Dean out shopping, and Michael and Gabriel were taking him out. Despite everyone agreeing to no gift giving, Dean felt he had to get everyone something.

These thoughts played over and over in his head, about what to get Dean, and what he would get, until they finally pulled to a stop in the sheltered parking lot of the mall. Knowing Dean was also here somewhere, in the noisy car, made him anxious, but also a bit happy. If anything went wrong, he could call him.

As he got out of the car, Gabriel spoke up. It startled him out of his thoughts enough to listen.

"It is bitter out here!" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold." Michael agreed.

"Dean says it's going to snow on Christmas Day." Cas said. Michael nodded.

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if he's right." Michael said, rubbing his gloved hands together. Maybe Dean would like gloves?

"I wonder what your boy will get me." Gabriel grinned. Michael shoved him.

"You aren't suppose to like it, it's unfair." Michael said.

"Why don't you but him something?" Cas asked. Gabriel looked at him like he was crazy for a moment, then shook his head.

"I know what Dean likes. He likes my pie. I figure I bring him over a nice fresh one, he'll be set." Gabriel said. Cas nodded. Dean did like pie.

"Yeah, I wanted to get him something, but I wasn't sure what, so I went and got him some leather gloves, like mine." Michael said. Cas stomped his feet as they entered the mall. Another idea crossed off his short list.

"Something leather." Cas said.

"Kinky." Gabriel spoke up. Michael ignored him.

"What about a wallet?" Michael asked. Cas shook his head. Dean already had a leather wallet.

"Well, let's start here." Michael said, pointing to a clothing store. Cas sighed and nodded. They had to start somewhere.

* * *

"I don't know Sam. I already ordered him a bunch of stim toys online, but I feel like I should get him something else." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Well, he doesn't really like clothes."

"No, he barely wears what we have." Dean said.

"Ok, and he doesn't really to like keychains or bracelets, or... shiny stuff." Sam said.

"No, he loves shiny stuff. Just doesn't wear shiny stuff." Dean corrected.

"Alright, well, what do you think you're going to find here? Why are we in the mall. You obviously had some idea." Sam said. Dean held up the multiple bags he was carrying.

"These were my ideas Sam. For everybody else. I never had an idea for him." Dean said.

"Yeah, I notice you didn't get me anything." Sam said.

"Shut up, I'll get you your present online." Dean said.

"Alright, alright. What about something practical? A mug, or soap, or new socks?"

"Well, I could, but I don't think he'd get really happy about socks. I want to see him really happy." Dean said.

"Aw..." Sam teased.

"Shut up or you won't get a gift." Dean said. Sam laughed.

"Well, I think he'll be really happy about the stim toys. I mean, he's got that tub of rice and beans, but something solid will really make him happy." Sam said.

"He's big on the sensory stuff. If I could just find him the right thing, a blanket or a jacket made of fabric he loves, something like that would make him really happy." Dean sighed.

"Well, you have a whole mall. You know what he likes. Go find it." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Alright... I'll find it. I have to." Dean agreed.

* * *

It was an hour later that Dean saw him. He was hugging a ratty looking jacket to himself, looking to Gabriel and Michael. They both made him put it back and he walked away sadly, giving Dean the perfect opportunity.

When he examined it, he wasn't sure why Cas liked it. It didn't squeeze him tightly like he liked about his puffy jacket. In fact, it was baggy and loose. It was thin too, not very much material. It was dark green, and made of polyester, pretty fuzzy. He wasn't sure what Cas liked about it. Still, he had seen his face. He wanted that jacket, Dean was going to buy that jacket.

As he walked up to pay for it, his eyes landed on the store across the mall. It was an electronics store, lit up and buzzing with activity. An idea formed in Deans head and he decided in an instant what his over the top gift would be.

* * *

Cas got his answers. Multiple ones. The first in a cooking store. They had a nice, cast iron skillet hanging on the wall, along with a few other pans, and Cas pointed to it. Michael took it down off the shelf and examined it.

"Looks pretty good. Why this?"

"Dean loves to cook." Cas said. Michael nodded.

"A good choice for a present then." He agreed.

They paid, and continued on, when he saw his next gift sitting in a shop window. It was a small radio. Cas pointed to it, and Michael and Gabriel led him in.

"Dean could listen to his music sometimes, when I'm at work." Cas said. Gabriel scoffed and looked around the store.

"I'll find some classical music and some AC/DC. That gives you both some options." Gabriel said.

Sure enough, they left the store with two CDs and a radio, making Cas smile. It was a great gift, practical. It would give Dean some noise when Cas wasn't around, and maybe even give him some noise when he wanted it. The problem was the real gift. The over the top gift. He still hadn't found one.

"Are you sure we can't leave yet?" Gabriel whined.

"Yes I'm sure. Cas hasn't found his gift yet."

"But he bought gifts!" Gabriel whined.

Cas blocked out their arguing and looked around, when his eyes landed on the book store. In the window was a small black book, on display. Cas walked over to get a closer look, when the lightbulb clicked in his head. It was a 'make your own story' book.

Cas went around the window and took one, and started to look through. On each page, it had space to write, and draw a picture. Cas handed it to Michael.

"I want this." Cas said. Gabriel looked around Michael and didn't seem impressed.

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"Write Dean a story." Cas said. Michael grinned.

"Now that is a unique idea. Let's go pay." Michael said, ignoring Gabriel's looks. Cas nodded and followed him to the register excitedly. It was perfect.

* * *

Everyone was thrilled with their gifts. Gabriel got a bag of cookies, and Michael got a watch. Mary got a jeweled pin, which she absolutely loved.

"It's so colorful, I'll have to find a place nice enough to wear it." Mary chuckled.

Jessica got necklace, a nice one, and Sam laughed when Dean said he'd find his gift in his driveway. Hint: it was an awesome bike. Even Chuck got a new journal.

"For writing, you do a lot of that, right?" Dean had said. Chuck agreed and held the new book to his chest the whole time everyone opened their presents.

Finally it was time to give Cas his gifts. He moved the two bags and box from under the tree, then went back to the couch and sat down. He waited but Cas just looked at him questioningly.

"Go for it." Dean said. Cas tilted his head.

"They're... all for me?" Cas asked. Dean laughed and nodded, and Cas crawled across the floor towards the first bag.

As he opened it he first pulled out the papers, then felt around in the bag. When his hands touched it, he recognized it immediately. He yanked the jacket out and put it on, flapping his hands around excitedly.

"Dean!" He said happily. Everybody laughed, and Dean grinned at his success.

"Yeah, alright, next one." Dean said. Cas ignored him and pulled the last three items from under the tree. He pushed one towards the couch, and Dean picked it up.

"You first." Cas said. Dean relented and started to tear off the carefully wrapped paper, then held up the box.

"It's... a new pan? This is great, thank you Cas." Dean smiled.

"What will you make?" Mary asked."

"Yeah, you have to tell us what you'll do with it." Jess added.

"Well steak obviously, or maybe one of those giant cookies I've seen online. With the caramel filling, oh my god." Dean smiled, thinking of his options.

"Ok Cas, your turn again." Sam said. Cas nodded and went for the second bag, digging around in it.

His hand landed on an object covered in bumps, and he looked up at Dean, confused. Dean waved him on, so he pulled it out.

"It's called an eni puzzle. It's like that fifteen puzzle you had that got lost, but it's colors instead of numbers. There's more in there though, keep going." Dean said. Cas put the puzzle to the side and did just that, pulling some of the paper out and getting a second item.

"Zipper?"

"Zipper bracelet. You can zip it and unzip it, just something to mess with for your hands." Dean said.

Cas slipped it over his wrist with some difficulty, noting that at least it wouldn't slip off. Then, he zipped it. He liked the sound it made. Zip, zip, zip. It was nice. He stuck his hand into the bag one more time.

"Jellyfish!" He yelled, recognizing it immediately. Dean laughed as he immediately started slapping it around.

"There are three in there. So, if they break, you've got more." Dean said. Cas paid no attention at first, until he seemed to process the words, and got the others out of the bag. He grinned up at Dean with his gummy smile, and It made Dean smile right back.

"Your turn!" Cas said. Dean nodded and picked up the next box.

"Alright, so this has a few things to go with it." Gabriel spoke up. He handed Dean two smaller wrapped squares, and Dean nodded.

"Ok, so, I guess I start with the big one." Dean said, pulling at the wrapping. He quickly threw his hands up in victory.

"Radio! Yes!" He shouted, making Cas smile.

"So these are CDs, what have we got?" Dean asked, tearing them open as well.

"AC/DC, perfect, and... baby Einsteins classical music?" Dean questioned.

"That one is for Cas." Michael spoke up. Dean nodded.

"This is great, it's perfect, we'll set it up at the new house, and start a real CD collection. It'll be great." Dean smiled. Cas ignored the anxiety that washed over him thinking about the new house.

"Ok Cas, your turn." Dean said.

Cas reached out for the last box, a small, slim thing, about the size of a book. As he tore the wrapping off, he was only more confused. He had only heard of these, but never held one. He carefully picked up the tablet and looked for the power button. Once he found it, he was intrigued.

He slid his finger across the front to unlock it like it showed, and the screen came to life. There were games, a crossword, sudoku, and a few books all in a line. He clicked around on a few of them experimentally and found that he could read, or solve the crossword whenever he wanted. He got so distracted that Dean had to interrupt him.

"Cas, hey, you like that?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and smiled.

"It's a kindle. You can read books, and I put a few games on there. Coloring and a sandwich making game, just silly stuff, but I thought you might like it." Dean explained. Cas smiled wide. He did like it.

"Did I do good?" Dean asked.

"Yes, like it a lot. Can I read on it now?" Cas asked.

"Let's save that for when everybody is gone, ok? I'm glad you like it." Dean smiled. Success felt nice.

Only then did Cas remember his last gift, the one he had spent a week on, and carefully hidden from Dean the whole time. He handed Dean the last item, and Dean carefully unwrapped it. The book surprised him the most out of any of the items he had received.

It was written in pen on the title, but the inside was colored pencil drawings. He looked at Cas, who smiled and waited, and Dean realized he was suppose to read it.

"Why I... love you." He said, reading the title. Mary 'aw'ed and cooed, but Dean paid her no attention. This was really personal.

"Read." Cas encouraged, so Dean opened the book once again.

"I love the way you listen, I love the way you sing." Dean started.

"I love it when you make me food, I love my new ring." Dean chuckled at that.

"I love when we hug, I love you with these rhymes. I love when you kiss me, I love you all the time." Dean read. He looked up at Cas again, who looked very proud of the fact that he might make Dean cry.

"You're good to me, and love me. I am never lonely. Let's go on forever. Let's love very slowly." Dean finished.

Everyone was silent as Dean motioned for Cas to come sit up on the couch.

"I'll move, come on." Chuck said, getting up off the couch and sitting on the floor to make room.

Cas carefully crawled up on the couch, sitting beside Dean. He thought maybe he had done something wrong, Dean wasn't smiling, but he was quickly pulled into a hug.

"Love you too Cas, so damn much." Dean choked out. Cas hugged him back, letting Dean bury his face in Cas' shoulder to hide tears.

"Will you?" Cas asked quietly.

"What?"

"Will you stay forever?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled.

"Course I will." Dean said, sitting up to look at him.

"I'll always love you slowly Cas." Dean promised. Cas smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Merry Christmas." Cas said. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas!" Dean said, addressing the whole room. Everyone cheered and hollered, but Dean took the moment to Kiss Cas. He heard Gabriel whistling, but ignored him.

"Merry Christmas Cas." Dean whispered.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Cas whispered back.


End file.
